


Through The Mist

by BromanceOverFlowers



Category: K-Drama - Fandom, Kdrama - Fandom, jtbc misty, misty - Fandom, 미스티
Genre: Gen, hye-ran will rise again, season two, working through the angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BromanceOverFlowers/pseuds/BromanceOverFlowers
Summary: It's been a year since the events that rocked Hye-ran's life. How has she endured? Where will she go from here?





	1. Are You Happy?

Hye-ran smiles as the presenter announces the award. "Anchor of the Year." That has always been her award, the one she worked hard to achieve for five years straight. She sits up a little, realizing all eyes will soon be all her. But her smile stays the same, that camera-ready smile that has also taken years to perfect. And it's a good thing, too, because that smile has never been so tested as this year.

"Han! Ji! Won!"

Hye-ran applauds as Ji-won goes up to the stage. Has it only been a year since Hye-ran last accepted this award? She briefly considers giving Ji-won the same treatment Ji-won give her, by getting her few moments in the spotlight in order to congratulate her hoobae. But this is no longer Hye-ran's stage. This is no longer Hye-ran's battle. She's moved on.

At least, that's what she tells herself.

As predicted, a camera swings her way to catch her reaction to Ji-won's speech, but Hye-ran's smile never falters as she nods along, making it clear she fully supports Ji-won's win. "Let them gossip," comes her weary internal voice. "I've been through worse." _So much worse._

The rest of the awards ceremony flies by in a blur, and Hye-ran focuses on sipping her champagne without marring her makeup. Always, always, eyes on her. Once upon a time, she used to revel in being the center of attention, but not today. Not right now when it brings back memories of everything that's happened this past year. Not when it reminds her of all that could have been…

"Darling, where have you _been_?"

The voice cuts through Hye-ran's reverie, and she turns to greet Min-jee, her once rival at MBN Nightly News. Now Ji-won's rival. _Our ratings are still higher_ , Hye-ran reminds herself, as she turns to greet the women _._  Min-jee pulls her into a brief hug and kisses the air next to Hye-ran's cheek, and Hye-ran closes her eyes so that no one can see her rolling them. _Pretentious as always._

 _"_ You must be so _proud_ of Ji-won!" Min-jee trills, but Hye-ran can tell the other woman is scrutinizing her for any signs of jealousy. So she smiles brightly, instead. "Yes, Ji-won has earned this award through all her hard work."

"Mmm-hmmm, her reports on Kanghae Construction have certainly been… enlightening."

Hye-ran can tell that Min-jee doesn't believe that Ji-won got the news anchor position through her talent and skills alone. But that's the pot calling the kettle black, since everyone knows that Min-jee got her position the same way Ji-won would have once become the News Nine anchor — through youth, beauty, and a willingness to sleep to the top. This is what Ji-won could have become, if Hye-ran hadn't stepped in.

 _More like "meddled because of fear and jealousy_ , comes the small inner voice, but Hye-ran ignores it. Just as she's been ignoring it all these past few months.

"I should say they've been more than 'enlightening,' considering the lawsuit." Hye-ran's tone is sharp, but she doesn't care. She's tired of smiling, tired of dealing with this silly woman who only wants some gossip, tired of having all eyes on her. Just… tired.

"Now, please excuse me, I should go and congratulate Ji-won for the exposé of the year." Hye-ran doesn't even bother to wait for Min-jee's response as she turns to bee-line to Ji-won, who's surrounded by admirers and fellow news reporters. The crowd magically parts like they're the red sea and Hye-ran is Moses, and she can hear them whispering.

She pretends they aren't there. _It doesn't matter. It never mattered. I don't care. I never cared._

Truth or lie, it's enough to keep her going until she's at Ji-won's side. Flashes reflect in their eyes as cameras capture the moment when the old guard greets the new guard, when the previous award winner graciously praises the new. Hye-ran knows that this will be at the top of the news search, so puts in effort to ensure that her smile, that precarious plastered-on smile, never falls from her lips as she pulls Ji-won into a hug and whispers, "I'm so proud of you."

The warmth in her voice is real this time. She _is_ genuinely proud. Watching Ji-won this year has been like watching herself when she first started at JTBC. Except this time, Hye-ran has a chance to make sure Ji-won doesn't make the mistakes Hye-ran's made. At least, not all of them.

Ji-won's face glows with genuine joy as she shows her sunbae the award. "Thank you for everything you've done for me," she says. "I couldn't have done this without you. I'm almost glad I didn't win last year," she whispers conspiratorially, "because instead of everyone asking me about you, they keep asking me about Kanghae Construction."

Ji-won loops her arm through Hye-ran and they pose for a photo together. "This time I won't try to steal the spotlight. I'll happily share it." A few more camera flashes go off, Ji-won effortlessly greets everyone and then charmingly tells everyone she wants to have a moment in private so she can talk to her sunbae. With Ji-won's arm still through hers, Hye-ran feels herself guided out of the ballroom and into the dressing room.

"Here. Now you're free to leave, and I'll run interference if anyone questions why you disappeared so early."

Hye-ran's look of grateful surprise makes Ji-won laugh. "Your fake smile may fool most people, but you can't fool me. I could tell you were hating every moment out there."

"It's not because of you."

Ji-won rolls her eyes. "Of course it's not. I know that. I know that it's…" her voice trails off, unwilling to say the words that everyone has been avoiding out of respect — or fear of how Hye-ran would react.

"Thanks." The word is short, but the emotion is real.

Ji-won shrugs it off as she pulls out her phone. "I'll order you a cab so you don't have to worry about facing any of those lurking tabloid vultures that might be in the parking garage. They'll meet you at the back entrance of the hotel so you can avoid anyone else." Ji-won continues to chatter as she adjusts her gown and fixes her makeup. "We're having a News Nine dinner this week and I'd love it if you could come. I suppose I'll have to pay since I won this award, so you should at least get your money's worth out of me."

Ji-won's voice is teasing, but Hye-ran can tell that the younger woman is sincere in her offer. Ji-won's phone beeps, announcing that the taxi is ready. "Hye-ran, I'm… sorry…" The young woman's voice is quiet as the words trail off, but Hye-ran knows what lurks behind them. _I'm sorry that you didn't have a chance to win tonight. I'm sorry that your husband died. I'm sorry that he never got to meet his child. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry._

Or maybe those are just the words that Hye-ran keeps putting in everyone else's mouth.

During the taxi ride home, Hye-ran fights back the tears. This has been her first night out in months, and she had planned it to be an act of… revenge? No, that's too strong a word. She merely wanted to show everyone she was still the woman she's always been, despite everything that had happened this past year.

No one could blame her for hiding from the world. No one could blame her for wanting to avoid anything that would remind her of what had been. No one could blame her.

_Yet, I blame myself._

Kicking off her stiletto pumps, her feet in agony after standing so long in her once-favorite shoes, she enters her dark, empty apartment. She instinctively touches the wedding photo. It's become her habit these past few months to caress the photo of her smiling husband linked arm-and-arm with his smiling bride.

Collapsing on the sofa, she starts to weep. _Tae-wook, are you happy? Are you happy now?_


	2. Back

"I want to come back."

Director Jang's eyebrows raise, but he doesn't say anything as Hye-ran leans in closer so that she can be heard over the raucous din of the News Nine staff belting out karaoke.

"But I want to do things my way."

"Do you think people will watch if it's done 'your way'?" The question sounds harsh, but Hye-ran doesn't take it personally.

"I think people deserve to know the truth about what is going on in their world, and I can be the vessel for that truth."

Director Jang recognizes the determined look on Hye-ran's face and knows that this won't be a battle he'll easily win. If he even _wants_ to win. After all, Hye-ran's talk show had spiked in ratings during the few months that it aired. Admittedly, most people tuned in to see the widowed reporter whose husband had died on his way to be interviewed by her, than to actually learn about Hye-ran's guests.

Nothing could beat that day in the ratings, though, as Hye-ran did her best to finish the segment despite knowing something had happened to her husband. The news had erupted, once again bringing in the Kevin Lee scandal. So many of the men close to Hye-ran had died in so short of time. It would have been a wonder if it _hadn't_ been a top news item.

But Hye-ran was a professional, and after an appropriate mourning time, she returned, more focused than ever. Her guests never stood a chance as she verbally destroyed them onstage.

Director Jang kept suggesting that Hye-ran take a break and allow herself more time to grieve -- and deal with the truth behind Tae-wook's death.

They never talked about it, but Director Jang could tell Hye-ran never believed Tae-wook's death was an accident. Not considering what Tae-wook had done. Director Jang knew that Tae-wook wouldn't be able to live with the guilt of not only killing Kevin, but of how he had allowed his wife to take the blame and endure the scandal of Kevin's death.

Hye-ran ignored any attempt to give her a break, instead throwing herself into her work. Until one day she entered his office and slapped an envelope down on his desk. "What's this?" Director Jang had asked, opening it up to reveal a simple piece of paper.

"A request for maternity leave."

"Maternity—?"

"Yes. The doctor says I should be on bedrest since I'm high-risk due to my 'advanced age.'" Hye-ran had smirked at those last two words.  _Advanced age._  The ever-constant plague on her life as a career woman in broadcasting.

"So you're—" Director Jang could hardly formulate a sentence. _Pregnant with your late husband's child._ It sounded crazy. Impossible.

"Yes." Hye-ran's cool gaze never wavered, and Director Jang knew he wouldn't get more information out of her. Instead, he merely signed off on the request, turning his attention to figuring out how to fill the vacant spot that was once Hye-ran's talk show. He never could find the perfect show to gain back the viewers that she brought in, and Hye-ran knew it.

Which is why she has all her arguments ready as Director Jang studies her during the News Nine party to celebrate Ji-won's award. "I even have the guests and topic all lined up."

Director Jang sighs, knowing that this is not a fight he's going to win, but he'll still try, anyway. "What's the topic?"

"The death penalty."

Director Jang nearly chokes on his beer.

"The first guest will be a former Chief Justice."

Director Jang takes another gulp of beer, which also gives him a moment to think. "Are you telling me that you'll be interviewing your father-in-law about the death penalty?"

Hye-ran smirks.

"You're crazy."

"But think of the ratings."

Director Jang was, indeed, thinking of the ratings, and he knew that if this was Hye-ran's first guest after her months-long hiatus, a hiatus that he wasn't even sure was ever going to end… well, the ratings would definitely sky-rocket. Everyone would want to watch the widower interview her father-in-law, especially one so respected and influential. But… "The _death penalty?_  Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'll only come back if that can be my first topic."

His eyes narrow as he shrewdly ponders Hye-ran's calm composure. There has to be a reason behind this. Hye-ran wouldn't just choose this topic out of thin air. Then it hits him. _Ha Myung-woo._

"Are you really sure you want to—" How does he ask how she'll feel opening up those old wounds again? What would it do to have all the attention focused on the man who took the fall for Kevin's murder? Would it cause Kevin Lee's case to become once again relevant? Would it mean that annoying detective would suddenly return to their lives? What would happen if the truth of Kevin's death was revealed?

"Yes." Hye-ran's voice is firm, unmoving. She's put a lot of thought into this. Too much, maybe. What else can you do when you're home alone with an infant _except_ think.

Director Jang leans back, contemplating. If Hye-ran wants to open up her life once again to scrutiny, then that's her business. He shouldn't have to care about what happens to her.

But of course he cares, anyway. Even if Hye-ran hasn't been at the broadcasting station in months, he still considers her part of his News Nine family. And he'd never let anyone hurt his family. But would he let his own family member hurt themselves?

"Come to my office in the morning. We'll talk."

He hasn't agreed to anything, but Hye-ran knows she's won. She'll soon be back on the air, back doing what feels most natural to her. Back to being herself again.

Back to revealing the truth.


End file.
